Their Dark Secrets
by MarinaM
Summary: 'Their Dark Secrets' is a collection of short SebaCiel ficlets rated from G to T, eventually M. Some spoilers from Kuroshitsuji I series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've posted something here xD I apologize for that. Now, more about this entry. This is a collection of short ficlets about Sebastian & Ciel and their complicated relationship. They're all G to T for now, but eventually there'll be more mature and explicit. So yeah, if you DON'T like male x male relationship, please don't read and flame. ALSO it's shotalicious material, so it won't suit everyone's tastes. IF you have something against these aspects PLEASE DO NOT READ. **I DO NOT FORCE YOU TO.**

* * *

**xX-First-Xx**

_'Young Earl's Liking'_

The sound of breaking glass echoed through out the mansion, followed by some heated words that shook its walls. Her hands were shaking; whole body trembling with anger. She was fighting for air, tears chocking her. She yelled _'I hate you!'_ and ran out of the room, the door slamming loudly behind her. He remained silent.

'May I come in, Young Master?' the calm voice inquired from behind the door.

'May,' Was his quiet, yet confident answer.

The pieces of what used to be beautiful tableware were scattered all over the floor, some of them remaining on the table. The young Earl was nonchalantly standing there, without saying a single word. And Sebastian had no need to hear his master speak; he attended to cleaning moments later.

The dinning room was unusually quiet, without Elizabeth being there. Now, the only sound filling the room was the tapping of the fingers against wooden table and Ciel's sigh following shortly after.

'Is the food not to your liking, my Lord?' Sebastian asked softly, yet indifferently.

A few minutes have passed before the Earl spoke 'I told her the truth. Finally,' A sip of wine accompanying his words.

'My Lord?'

Ciel took a deep breath, before finishing his glass with one long sip. 'Pour me another one.' He commanded.

'Sebastian! My glass is empty! I thought I told you to pour me some more wine.' He muttered something indecipherable afterwards, followed by a loud hiccup. 'Aren't you interested to know what I've told her?'

'With all due respect my Lord, but I believe that I am not to inquire on such personal matter.' The black butler said, pouring more of red liquid to his master's wineglass.

'I told her that I don't want to marry her.'

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and there was no need for him to fake surprise, he truly did not anticipate this.

'If I may my Lord, but I truly believe that it is not wise of you to cancel the wedding. You've been engaged to miss Elizabeth since both of you were five, it's a bit late to call it off, isn't it? Especially since the wedding day is fast approaching.' After understanding that there would be no answer from his master, Sebastian continued his line of thought, 'That must've broke Miss Elizabeth's heart.' The demon spoke as if he knew what a broken human heart is; as if he knew how it tore you in two.

Before his master left the dining hall, he spoke again: 'My Lord, is she not to your liking?'

At moments like this, Ciel truly regretted that he had no eyes on the back of his head, because he just knew that the demon was smirking, in attempt to mock him; as if he had no idea _who_ was to the young Earl's liking.


	2. Chapter 2

**xX-Second-Xx**

_'That Butler, Wicked'_

The clock struck midnight and the human façade cracked and crumbled into the tiniest pieces. The name 'Sebastian' was just one last 'human' thing that remained within you. And when the ruby red of your eyes were seen by none; the game began.

He certainly lacked grace, that little boy, when he was asleep. Crumpled bed sheets, one pillow there, and the other were inches away from falling to the ground. But all the elegance may as well have gone to the deepest pits of Hell; who needed it when that silk nightshirt was doing a remarkably poor job of concealing that pale, smooth thigh. A soft, barely audible gasp escaped his sweet lips as he rolled onto his side, now fully facing the demon before him.

As those eyelashes restlessly fluttered, you wondered what kind of dream was haunting that beautiful mind of his; a hideous nightmare or something so good that was more than capable of making one delirious. Something wicked, yet divine, in a sense; a pure carnal pleasure. You, for instance, were capable of committing such a sin; capable of corrupting, violating, defiling. The Devil himself knew just how much you ache; the human body you were locked up in was yearning for him. You hunger for his body, his flesh, his mewls and gasps and moans.

The mere thought of his nails digging deep into your back, his slender legs wrapped around you had you shivering with utter delight.

You moved closer to the bed where the unexpecting victim lay, placing your knee carefully on the mattress, only to stop dead in your tracks when bi-colored eyes stared right at you. For a second you mused about your future actions, whether to retreat or not, but the little Earl made that decision for you when he wrapped his delicate arms around your neck and whispered, his lips in extremely close proximity to your ear, 'Did I spoil your game?'

Before giving the answer, you take a moment to look at him; his eyes were teasing you, along with a very provocative smile gracing his features. And you couldn't help it when your hands sneaked around his frail frame and your smile turned into a wicked sort of grin. 'Oh, quite the contrary, my Lord.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with 3rd part of short SebaCiel ficlets! Hope you'll enjoy this one! **

* * *

**xX-Third-Xx**

_'Paint me Red'_

The morning routine was going along smoothly and well as if following some sort of unwritten protocol. Dressing you swiftly, yet elaborately, putting clothes on you piece by piece, and tying up a beautiful lace bow as a final touch, he gave you a little, almost unnoticeable smile. You, on the other hand, did not feel like smiling back or doing anything at all for that matter.

'My Lord, you look awful. Have you not slept well last night?' the demon asked with no intention of concealing his smirk. For a brief moment you wondered how he would react if you punched him straight in that smug face of his. But you have neither strength nor desire to even reply to his question, not to mention lifting your hand to smack him. What a waste.

Your head hurts when you start to rewind the events that happened yesterday, September 12, 1893. The day of absolute happiness and celebration for many, yet you did not feel as happy and excited as you should have.

'_My Lord, you look down. I believe that it is no way to greet your future wife. Smile, Young Master, for Lady Elizabeth.' The butler spoke to you on the morning of that dreadful day, 'Aren't you glad, Young Master that today you became Miss Elizabeth's husband?' _

_You shot a poisonous glare right back at him; he just smirked and continued to dress you for the ceremony. _

_The ceremony was gorgeous and Elizabeth never looked so blissful, her smile true and filled with joy for this long awaited moment. You smile back but your heart stayed as cold and calm as ever; you felt nothing. _

_As the night fell, you knew that this night would be your first night with Elizabeth. And you were not prepared for that. You never were and you never would be. It's not the matter of the sexual intercourse itself; it is a matter of doing it with someone you did not love. But that night you were close to thanking God; the moment Elizabeth entered your mansion, she fainted. The chaos that ensued was enormous, but you never felt so relieved in your life. You knew well that it would just postpone the dreaded event, but the relief was still there. You wondered if thinking that made you a horrible person. _

'_Paint me red, Sebastian..' you mewled into his ear, you were close enough to becoming a pleading little mess in his hands, and God knows how much you enjoyed that. The crimson liquid ran down your neck and you let out a soft moan as his tongue expertly licked the wine off your burning flesh. The wine was everywhere; not just on you, on the floor and on the chair of your study that occasionally became the bedroom for both of you. The soft sound of the fabric being removed and the next moment you felt the urgent need of oxygen as it left your lungs all at once. _

_Oh he likes it rough; not that you ever complained. Grabbing and pulling, with his eyes glowing and his teeth biting down hard. Oh the pure ecstasy that demon was. You should feel ashamed; what a terrible person you were. Your newly wedded wife rests in the room right across the hall and here you are, enjoying each and every thrust of your butler's hips. Deep and hard; sending waves of pleasure straight to your core. _

_Some poor excuse of conscience of yours was about to awaken as Sebastian sent it back to neverland just by placing his lips on yours. Simple as that. _

_As both of you were about to reach the grand and heated finale, the sound of something breaking made you jump out of your skin. Hurried footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, quickly disappearing. You had no intention to 'wait and see' as you rushed out of your study, buttoning your shirt on the way to catch the intruder, leaving Sebastian to do the clean up. _

_Your thoughts raced in your head; 'what if that was Lizzy?' was all you could think about at that moment. You could have sworn that you heard a door slamming on the first floor. _

_You had no idea that you had so much stamina. Your 'exercises' with Sebastian must have paid off. Wait, where did that came from? _

_A deafening sound echoed throughout the whole mansion and you knew where you should head next. As you reached the garden you saw a smashed statue, its pieces scattered everywhere and a person, sitting next to its remains. _

'_Why, Finnian…?' the butler spoke, appearing out of nowhere._

_The young boy jumped up, holding his straw hat right in front of his groin, hands shaking and his cheeks burning flamboyant red. You were not a young boy nor you were innocent, you knew oh so well, what he was trying to conceal with that hat of his. _


End file.
